


The Call to Lothal

by Sehin



Series: November 2020 One-Shots [18]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Episode IX The Rise of Skywalker, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Battle of Exegol (Star Wars), Canon Compliant, Mentioned Ahsoka Tano, Mentioned Kanan Jarrus, Mentioned Leia Organa, Mentioned Luke Skywalker, Mentioned Merei Spanjaf, Mentioned Poe Dameron, Mentioned rey, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Multi, Not Beta Read, OCs - Freeform, headcanons, many references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sehin/pseuds/Sehin
Summary: As the Battle of Exegol is about to commence, Lando Calrissian and Chewbacca sent out the call across the galaxy. On the Outer Rim planet of Lothal, heroes of another fight and another war come to their aid.*The story we missed from Lothal.Spoilers for The Rise of Skywalker and Rebels.
Series: November 2020 One-Shots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994803
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	The Call to Lothal

When the call went out, the 69-year-old Twi'lek General Hera Syndulla boarded the _Ghost_ , accompanied by her 35-year-old son Jacen, her trusty droid C1-10P "Chopper", the aged Lasat Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios and Ephraim Leonis, the 25-year-old son of Zare Leonis and Merei Spanjaf. As the old VCX-100 light freighter lifted off from Lothal, other ships from the planetary defence forces.

Most of them were the upgraded _Paladin_ -class corvettes, also known as Lothalian corvettes, with the lead ship _Bridger's Beacon_ commanded by the 54-year-old Fleet Admiral Jai Kell. Upgraded _Sphryna_ -class Hammerhead corvettes, including the _Lightmaker II_ commanded by 54-year-old Rear Admiral Zare Leonis, half-a-dozen YT-2400BT freighters including the _Sato's Hammer II_ flown by Captain Mart Mattin, multiple squadrons of T-70 X-wings, RZ-2 A-wings and 11-meter-long Z-95 Headhunters and a single _Kom'rk_ -class fighter/transport known as _Ezra's Gauntlet_.

" _Gauntlet_ to _Ghost_ ," 54-year-old former Jedi Ezra Bridger's call came out. "We ready to go?"

Hera smiled. "Spectre Two to all ships, jump to hyperspace."

"Copy that, _Ghost_ ," Jai's voice passed through. "All ships, jump to rendezvous co-ordinates."

Aboard _Ezra's Gauntlet_ , Ezra and his partner, the 56-year-old Mandalorian warrior Sabine Wren, along with their son Caleb Bridger-Wren and daughter Dawn Bridger-Wren as well as the astromech droid Probe, began the hyperspace journey to meet up with Lando's fleet. Somewhere in Ezra's mind he could sense the Emperor tempting Rey. He'd noted his concerns to Leia in a message once about her being strong enough to face the darkness that was growing, even though the pair had never met. Ezra had done his duty as a Jedi thirty-five years ago and after so long away, just wanted a quiet life.

A gift upended when the First Order showed up over Lothal, forcing them to hide until they left a day prior. The planet breathed out a sigh of relief but knew they would return. So while a small contingent of ships would remain to hold off any enemy forces, it would be enough to hold off until this ordeal at Exegol was done.

Sabine noted her partner's expression, bringing a gloved hand to his shoulder. "We'll make it. Nothing's stopped us before."

Ezra chuckled. "Yeah," he replied. "The Force might be with us today."

As Lothal's forces exited hyperspace, aboard the _Ghost_ , the crew were in awe of the ships that had arrived already, with more joining as they moved into position. Mon Calamari Star Cruisers of multiple shapes and sizes, Hynestian Star Cruisers, Nebulon-B and -C escort frigates, CR90 corvettes, Lantillian haulers, Wookiee gunships, Virgillian bunkerbusters, and Corellian freighters and transports. There was also a super tanker depot surrounded by a small squadron of racer ships and X-wings, Durosian fighters, an aged Cronian battlebird and a few ships and freighters that were clearly illegally modified.

"That's a lot of crime syndicates here as well," Ephraim Leonis noted.

"The First Order's decimated the crime syndicates despite using them to cause issues through the galaxy," Jacen replied. "Clearly they weren't of use anymore and have been hunted down to destruction."

"Hera," Ezra's voice came over the comm. "Doesn't that ZH-40 Tribune look familiar?"

Hera noted the ship and immediately groaned. "Of course Ohnaka would survive. Amazes me that Weequay even came here."

"Is that any way to greet an old friend?" Hondo Ohnaka's voice came through, eliciting groans from Jacen, Zeb and even Chopper. Hera could swear she heard Sabine's as well. "The First Order has been treating me all nasty and I feel I should return the favour."

"Just remember you are here to fight for the galaxy, not yourself." Sabine called out. "If not, I'll blow you up myself."

"Down, down, young Sabine," The Weequay replied. "I know what must be done. Old Hondo is a Weequay of his word."

"Just remember that, Ohnaka," Hera said to the old pirate. "The last thing we need is betrayal from you. This fight will be hard enough."

"Here, here," Wedge Antilles' voice came through. "Good to see Lothal's joined the fight."

"Wedge!" Ezra called out. "It was the right thing to do."

Lando's chuckle came over the speakers. "Well then, my friends and old colleagues, the Resistance needs us. Time to end the darkness and get back our freedom, by any means necessary."

Hera smiled again. _Old smooth-talking Lando Calrissian, the general and leader of the Free Worlds Fleet. Nice ring to it._ "Well then, General," she said over the comm. "Let's hope to it then."

That led to cheers from other ships across the fleet. And with that they proceeded into the star formation. Beside her, Jacen was looking at the sensory data. "I've got at least 14,000 ships," he said to his mother. "I think Poe will be glad of that."

Hera nodded. "Indeed," she then turned to the ship's comm. "Get ready to fight, people, we've got a war to end."

Similar orders were no doubt put out across the fleet. Aboard _Ezra's Gauntlet_ , Ezra looked at Sabine and his children. "For Kanan, for Luke, for Ahsoka," he said. "For Leia."

"For Leia," the three replied, each smiling hopefully.

Soon, the alarm went out and Ezra pulled on the hyperdrive lever and with that the final jump occurred.

The Battle of Exegol would enter its next stage, and the Final Order fleet would not know what hit them.

**Author's Note:**

> Now I enjoyed the sequel trilogy, even though it was flawed, but I gave myself a chance with it and haven't been disappointed. But I can't help but feel TROS was missing some things, particularly during the Battle of Exegol, which could've been extended a bit more. Imagine having the cameos from Rebels and Resistance, which wouldn't mean much to casual viewers but for us fans would've been spectacular. Then again, just having Hayden Christensen reprising the role of Anakin Skywalker as just a voice cameo was enough of a victory. After all, it was fans which caused more harm than good for him after the Prequels.
> 
> When it came to who was on the Ghost, I wasn't a hundred percent sure Hera was flying at that stage. But she is still rather young and the Ghost was her ship and Zeb is a Lasat, who could live past 300 easily. And since no one seems to care about Jacen, he deserves a story or two. And I missed Jai Kell, Zare Leonis and Mart Mattin enough to bring them in. As to Ezra and Sabine, I ship them together (so do their voice actors) but I don't know if they would say marry, but they can have kids (Caleb for Kanan's original name and Dawn for everyone's fan-created daughter of Kanan and Hera before Jacen came along). Naming the ship Ezra's Gauntlet is a reference to Hera calling it the Gauntlet during the Battle of Atollon and not the Nightbrother. I don't know what it would look like now considering Sabine is an artist but it doesn't look like what Maul had it painted.
> 
> Ship classes are thanks to the Star Wars Kids Channel on YouTube of all things. Lothalian corvettes themselves are just upgraded Paladin-class corvettes, just like the Crucible from the Jedi youngling arc of Clone Wars Season 5, though that isn't fully confirmed. The Colossus from Resistance is a confirmed presence at Exegol as well so stands to reason the Aces and Venisa Doza's squadrons are present too. Unsure if Hondo Ohnaka is actually present, but there is a ZH-40 Tribune-class freighter present at Exegol so it might be Ohnaka's ship, the Katooni. Wedge Antilles was aboard the Millennium Falcon during the battle.
> 
> Anyway, review and kudos. Tell me who you think was also at Exegol (and no flaming of the Sequel Trilogy, I will not hesitate to remind you that it did save Star Wars from the likes of Troy Denning and what he did to characters like Tahiri Veila).


End file.
